Flowers that Bloom in the Winter
by Masquerade Ageha
Summary: Arendelle needs a new king. Elsa has a choice either to get into an arranged marriage or let Anna & Kristoff take over. Is there any hope for falling in love? Jack/Elsa
1. Chapter 1 - Today's the Day

Flowers that Bloom in the Winter

Chapter 1 - Today's the day

Today is a special day for Arendelle. All of the townsfolk were busy preparing for a certain celebration. They were all singing and dancing for this wonderful occasion. The people gathered around the town square and set the decorations all over the kingdom. Hundreds of ships from different kingdoms arrived at the port. And they waited until the grand gates were ready to be opened for the celebration.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the castle…**

**Anna's POV**

The head of the royal butlers, William, knocked at a certain strawberry-blonde colored hair princess.

"Princess Anna… please wake up already and get ready for this special day. The guests will arrive in a few hours. You need to be ready by then and you still need to organize a few things."

"Haaaa? a few more minutes… Willy…" I yawned and went slowly back to sleep

"Princess Anna"

"Huh, what? I'm up…. I'm haaaa-up…"

"Then we shall be waiting for you downstairs, please get ready as soon as you can"

"Huh? Get… ready for.. what?"

I blinked a few times, trying to rub off her sleepiness, and stared at the sparkling beautiful long white gown. Her eyes were opened widely, realizing what today was.

"Ah! IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"

I got dressed to her usual black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin-laced necklace with a gold pendant bearing Arendelle's symbol and an olive-green skirt. Then I got out of my room and ran fast towards my sister's room. As soon as I was facing the door of my sister's room I knocked at her door.

"Elsa, are you up?"

No one answered. That's weird is she still sleeping? She always wakes up early, she's never late to wake up especially on an important day… usually it's me who's late

I opened the door and peeked at Elsa's room to see if she was there. "Elsa, I'm coming in…." It has been a long time since I last came here. A lot has changed since the Coronation Day. Elsa stop concealing herself from me, from the people, and from the world. We even made a whole bunch of snowmen to make up for the time we lost.

I went inside but I saw that the room was empty, the bed was already fixed and cleaned up, and my sister is no where to be found in the room.

I roamed around the empty halls and looked for my sister. All of the maids, butlers and staff were busy preparing for the big day. The maids were cleaning every single spot of the castle that one can see their own reflection in the floor.

When I entered the kitchen she saw the chefs were cooking all of the dishes to be served at the ball. I also saw a huge wedding cake that has about fifty layers. It has chocolate frosting, flower shaped chocolates, oh how I wanted to eat it all up already, and on the top, were Kristoff and me wearing our wedding outfits

I entered the ballroom and saw everyone decorating the place. The tables, covered with snow white cloth, were placed on the sides; each having ten chairs. On top of each table, there were vases filled with white roses. The crystal chandelier was being polished up by the staff. Curtains were opened to see the beautiful scenery of the kingdom. The chefs then entered the room to set up the buffet table. I then saw Marissa, the head of the royal maids, who was supervising and organizing the progress of the work to be finished in time before the wedding.

"Excuse me, Marissa?"

"Good morning your highness"

"U-um yeah, hi to you too" I lived here my whole life yet I'm still not used with such formal greetings

"Is there something that you need, Princess Anna?"

"Yeah, have you seen Elsa? I went to her room to check up on her but she wasn't there."

"Oh, Queen Elsa, I believe that she's setting up the courtyard"

"Ok, thanks Marissa"

I immediately left the ballroom and ran towards the courtyard where I would hopefully find my sister.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ceremony

Chapter 2 – Ceremony

**Castle Courtyard **

**Elsa's POV**

"William, can you hand me the design for the courtyard please?" I asked as I walked around the castle.

"Here you are your majesty, the courtyard design for today's event?" William said as he gave me a scroll

"Thank you, by the way is Anna up already? She's supposed to be organizing the church with Kristoff."

"I think she is on her way, I have already woken her up before I came here."

"Then were could she possibly be? She couldn't have fallen asleep again, could she?" But then again, we're talking about Anna; doing that would be really like her

"Do you want me to check up on her again?"

Then all of a sudden we heard a crash coming from the castle.

"…pfft… No, I don't think you need to, since she's obviously wide awake, including the whole castle." I laughed as her clumsiness never fails to amuse me.

I saw her running towards me, waving her hand enthusiastically like some child who seemed to be eating nothing but sweets. I'm kind of relieved though, that even though I shut her out of my life for a many years, she still acts the same as we were kids, the same closeness had. It's like we never grew apart.

"Huff huff huff… morning Elsa!" Anna said as she hugged me

"Good morning to you too, Anna. You arrived just in time"

"Just in time for what?"

"For this!" I pulled my dress up and stomped my foot on the ground and whole floor was covered with ice. I waved my hands over the two fountains and made ice sculptures of Anna and Kritoff. Then I made an ice wedding arch, that has flower-shaped ice all over. Afterwards, with another step on the ground the stone columns, surrounding the courtyard, were decorated with leaf-shaped frost vines. I waved my hand and made non-living snowmen at the sides.

"Wow, Elsa this is… amazingly cool! And I meant that literally, hahaha."

"Haha, thanks, but it's not yet finished, I still have to create a giant snowflake as a sign to open the gates so that the people can come in and begin the wedding"

"Wow…You really out did yourself this time"

"But of course, anything for my little sister especially on her big day"

"Thank you so much Elsa" Anna said as she hugged me. Then she release and gave me a warm smile that shows how happy she is right now. I was so happy that I can finally be with her once again and be with her on her wedding day.

"Oh, wait a minute what are you doing here anyway, Anna?"

"Huh? Why I came to see—"

"Me? But aren't you supposed to be with Kristoff, oragannizing the plan for the church and practicing your vows?

"OH NO I FORGOT!"

"Wha—"

"I gotta go now… see you later, bye!" Anna ran as fast as she could and left the courtyard

"…bye… will she be alright?" I whispered to myself. Geez, she's the guest of honor yet she is no where to be found at her own occasion. Anna barely made it to my coronation I wonder what will happen when it's already time for the bride to show up. Sigh

I suddenly saw a white figure falling down from the sky. I managed to catch it before it landed on the snow.

"Is this a snowflake? It's as big as my hand. That's weird I don't remember making one… and the design, it's different from the ones I make… hmm, did I make it unconsciously? My powers are probably just getting stronger again."

I hid the snowflake inside my dress and went inside the castle to check up on the preparations.

**Later that day**

**Elsa's POV**

"Ok, it's time to give the signal" I formed a frozen sphere with my hands and threw it up in the sky. It exploded like fireworks and made a giant snowflake above the sky and it started snowing. The castle guards opened the gates and let everyone inside. The people went inside and waited for the ceremony to start inside the church.

I wore a new dress similar to the one I first made but without the cape and sleeves. After I finished preparing myself, I went to Anna's room to see if she needs help her get ready. When I reached her room I knocked at the door.

"Anna, can I come in?" I opened the door and saw my little sister in her wedding gown and looked better on her than I expected.

"Oh, Elsa, of course come in! Our cousin, Rapunzel is also here…"

"Hi, El! Long time no see."

"Hi Rapunzel"

"How are you? I haven't seen you since the coronation day after the 'incident"

"I've been doing just great. I finally managed to fully control my powers"

"That's great, I have yet to bring out mine though"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She means her powers, Elsa"

"What powers?"

"Rapunzel's powers"

"Here, El. Let me show you… I promise you this won't hurt you very long" she said as she grabbed a knife and made a small cut on my palm.

"Ow!"

"Okay now just calm down…" she covered my wound with her hand and began to sing

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…." She then let go of my hand and I saw that the wound was no longer there. She healed it.

"Wow, so you have powers too"

"Yup, guess it runs in the family"

"Yeah, I guess so…" I felt relieved that I wasn't the only one who's a bit different. I'm really glad I found out about this. I found someone who can understand me a bit but not everything. Truthfully, I'm jealous of her powers because she can help people while my powers before I learned to control them only hurt the people I love.

"So, where's Flynn by the way? I haven't seen him. I thought you two came together."

"We did, but he said he'll be with Kristoff to help him"

"Oh, I see. Shall we continue helping me get ready?"

"Of course"

"We better hurry though, the ceremony will start in an hour. We don't want you to be late"

**One hour later – Church**

"Will you, Kristoff, take Princess Anna of Arendelle to be your wife?"

"I do"

"And will you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff to be your husband?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. Prince and Princess of Arendelle"

The crowd cheered for the them and then we all proceeded to the castle ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3 - Starry Night

Chapter 3 – Starry Night

**Later that night – Ballroom**

**Anna's POV**

Wow, we're finally married. I met my true love and now am married to him. It would have been better though if Kristoff was the one I first met instead of my ex-fiancé, Hans. But I guess if I hadn't met him first, I wouldn't have learned what true love is and isn't. I wish that someday Elsa would find someone she loves and loves her back. I wish that she could someday also feel this sort of happiness that I'm feeling right now. It will be hard though since her top priority is ruling the kingdom, and she also has to take care of me. It would be great for her to have some time off from royal duties, but knowing Elsa, she always has to be the responsible one, which means in her mind there's no time for such things.

"Anna"

"Oh, Kristoff, what is it?"

"The cake, it's time to cut the cake, come on… let's go" Kristoff said as he held my hand and pulled me to the giant wedding cake.

**Elsa's POV**

Everything went out well, thank goodness, nothing is going wrong so far. Anna managed to pull it off earlier. She didn't trip when she walked down the aisle nor forget their vows that it was almost a miracle, I thought it wasn't even my sister. Right now, I'm just glad that she finally got her wish of finding her true love.

I roamed around the ballroom and greeted everyone. It looks like everyone is having a good time, especially Olaf and Steve. Those two are playing with Olaf's carrot nose again. Now, it's time for Anna and Kristoff to cut the wedding cake.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted and the couple thanked them.

Afterwards they danced together and the others joined them, I even spotted Rapunzel and Flynn dancing together, beside Anna and Kristoff. Everyone seems happy, I'm glad everything turned out well. I walked towards the balcony to have peace so I can relax after all the hard work I've done.

I took a deep breath and felt the cold wind in my face. I remembered the snowflake that I found earlier, I took it from my pocket and stared at it for a while.

"I seriously don't remember making this, maybe my powers are growing again. But … if it is growing that means that I'm a danger to everyone… all over again. I mean…. If i probably made this unconsciously who knows what else I made and it could endanger everyone…"

I buried my face in my arms lying on the fence, I felt as if I'm about cry. Suddenly I heard someone laugh, I turned around to see who it was but no one was there. "It must have been my imagination", I sighed turned my face forward and saw a young man in front of me. But he wasn't standing on the balcony, in fact, he wasn't standing at all… he was… FLOATING ON AIR?! I couldn't believe it, someone is flying right before my very eyes. He had white hair, striking blue eyes, and very pale skin. Am I dreaming? I don't remember going to sleep… I must be losing it… I'm starting to see things I shouldn't have. I turned around and walk away, trying to get away and wake up from this weird dream.

"Hey! Wait a minute…" he suddenly grabbed my arm. "Why are you suddenly walking away?"

"Y-you're…" I was shaking. I couldn't believe it HE'S REAL. I guess I'm not crazy after all.

"You were probably just freaked out, weren't you?" he gave a small chuckle

"W-well yeah, sort of… sorry"

"Nah, it's alright… it's kind of normal anyway… I mean it's not every day that you see a person flying, right?"

"Thanks, what were you doing there anyway?"

"I was flying around to look for the snowflake I dropped on the way here, and then I saw you holding it."

"Oh, that was yours? Here…" I took the snowflake from my pocket and handed it to him

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Now I knew that the snowflake wasn't because of my powers, which is great that I don't have to run away again. But how did he have such a thing? It doesn't melt, nor mix with the snow… yet it's 100% frozen water…

"Umm, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"That snowflake, where did it come from? It's definitely ice, right? But it never melted nor mixed with the snow when I found it…"

"Oh, that's because I made it" he said with a big smile

"Huh?" I was really confused to what he just said, how could he make a snowflake?

"Haha, here I'll show you…" he lifted his hand and magically created a snowflake like what I do

"Wha—how did you—"

"Haha why do you seem so surprised? You have this ability too, right?

"I do but it's just that I never met anyone with powers like my own…"

"Me too, I—"

"Your highness!"

Then all of a sudden William came. It would seem that he has been looking all around for me.

"Yes, William what's the matter?"

"It seem that the prime minister of Arendelle wants to speak with you about the situation about Arendelle."

"Situation? What situation? Is there a problem in Arendelle?"

"I think it's best for Your Highness to ask him herself"

"Alright…" I turned around to face him "I have to go"

"It's ok, I come talk to you again some other time, soon" he smiled

"Ok bye"

"Till we meet again your royal highness" he bowed then laughed a bit and I too thought that what he did was kind of funny so gave a small laugh and waved good-bye

I followed William who was far ahead of me so I walked quickly to catch up. Then I realized that I never got the chance to ask him his name. I turned my head around but saw that he wasn't there anymore. I guess I'll just ask him the next time that we meet again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Laws

Chapter 4 – Laws

**Elsa's POV**

"What is it that we need to talk about, Prime Minister?"

"Well, it's about Arendelle… and Princess Anna and you, Queen Elsa"

"What about—"

"The townsfolk were talking about when will Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff take over the the duties as King and Queen of Arendelle—"

All of a sudden the doors open and Anna and Kristoff barged in with confused and a bit angry looks on their faces.

"Anna? Kristoff?"

"What do you mean by us taking over the kingdom?!"

"Anna, sweetie, calm down… ok?" Kristoff said as he was trying to calm my sister about the situation. They both sat down on the opposite side of the prime minister.

"Please continue, and explain to all of us what is going on. They deserve to be informed about this, after all as to what you just said, they are no stranger in this issue."

"Yes, of course. Continuing where I left off, the people are suddenly questioning Queen Elsa if she can handle Arendelle on her own."

"What are you talking about? Arendelle has been fine for the past year when I started ruling this kingdom. I haven't heard of any problems with the way I rule it."

"Exactly, my sister Elsa hasn't done anything that harmed the kingdom. What are the people's problem with her then?

"None, but—"

"But… but what?"

"They have been thinking that it would probably be best if Arendelle will have a king once again…"

"…"

"And not just the villagers but also us, official government of Arendelle"

"What? Why?"

"Ever since this issue began, we looked up the kingdom's history, laws, and traditions. And we found out about a certain law that states that 'For an heiress to take over the throne and rule Arendelle, she must be married at the age of 21 to a legitimate ruler; if not, the throne will be passed to the nearest in line to the throne' in this case, it will be passed to Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna"

How there be such a rule?! Who made that stupid rule book anyway?! My little sister, Rule Arendelle? I don't have any problem when it comes to giving up the throne… what bothers me is the person receiving the throne. It's obvious Anna and Kristoff aren't ready to take over and it obvious that they don't want to. They still have their own dreams and being king and queen is not it. What should I do?

"Prime Minister, isn't there someone else to take over beside Anna and Kristoff?"

"Well, there are your cousins from Crackleton but we all know they definitely not qualified for ruling anything!"

Sigh… he's right though, those people are the worst. Now what? How are going to solve this, I can't possibly sacrifice Anna for this. There has to be another way…

"Please prime minister, can't we just let this issue go and continue as we were before? Elsa is doing a great job on her own, letting us take over might not be such a good idea. We barely even know anything about this stuff but Elsa had prepared her whole life for this… I had watched her since we were kids, Elsa works harder than anyone. Are you saying that all her hard work was for nothing?"

"Your Highness, please calm down… at this state it seems you don't have much choices. It will be either Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna, or your cousins take over… or—"

"…or?

"Or Queen Elsa finds a husband as soon as possible… and most probably an arrange marriage to be quick"

"WHAT?! That's absurd! There is no way that my sister will agree to an arra—"

"Anna, stop for a minute"

"Wha—"

"Prime minister, we shall notify you our decision as soon as possible but for now let us talk about this first… just give us some time to think about it."

"Of course"

"Let my guards escort you to your home"

"Yes, farewell, your highnesses" he said as the guards entered the room and escorted the prime minister out.

"Elsa… Elsa! You can't possibly be considering this right?"

"…" I – I don't know what to say… I'm still confused. It's just so overwhelming

"Elsa, tell me you aren't going to get married through an arrangement… Elsa!"

"We'll discuss about it tomorrow morning. I just need some rest right now…" I'm sorry Anna but it seems I don't have any other choice. I have got to do this for you and Kristoff.

"Elsa!"

"Sweetie, let her go for now… it's been a long day and we all just need some rest. Now let's go to bed, okay?"

"Okay…."


	5. Chapter 5 - Making up my mind

Chapter 5 – Making up my mind

**Elsa's POV**

I was walking around the castle garden, and thinking about what happened last night. How could this have happened? Why must I have a king to rule Arendelle? I have been queen for years and I have never had any problems in ruling it…

"Elsa!" Anna called as she came running toward me

"Anna… what is it?"

"Have you decided? What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm I don't think I have any other choice, I'll have to go with the arra—"

"NO, you are not going through with that, there has to be another way though this…"

"How… how are we going to solve this?! I don't have any other choice but this. You know that I'm not like you who have always yearned for true love. I'm not the type who can fall in love with someone I've just met."

"Exactly Elsa, you said this to me before now I'm going to say this to you now: YOU CAN'T MARRY A GUY YOU'VE JUST MET!

"Anna…" I would have never thought that there would come a day when she would throw those words right back at me.

"When I met Hans I agreed to his proposal because I thought it was true love, but an arranged marriage? Marrying someone you've never met in your whole life, a complete stranger is worse than marrying someone you thought you're in love with."

"I know that Anna but what else can we do? You can't possibly expect me to fall in love within three months?! That's your thing…"

"I know but— wait, did you say three months?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wha—why three months? I don't remember the prime minister saying that, did he?"

"No, the prime minister didn't say three months, but he did say that at the age of 21 a princess is legitimate to rule the kingdom…"

"But I'm still—"

"20 years old but in 3 months it will be your birthday and you'll be 21. After that, they would crown you and Kristoff as the new king and queen of Arendelle."

Anna's eyes widened because of the shock of realizing the facts of the law. I know that in her heart and mind that it was full of confusion, worry, and fear. I too felt like that when I realized how little time I've got to save my sister from losing her freedom. I know that they haven't told me their plans but I know for a fact that they want to live peacefully and start a family of their own. Their journey is just beginning, I can't let them end it without even starting it.

"I think you should find Kristoff and rest for a while. Get your mind off this issue for now."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself…" Anna smiled a little then went walking away to go to Kristoff.

I was still wandering around the castle and I ended up in the portrait room. I remembered that Anna always used to come here to think, and to talk to the pictures to keep her company as a child because I couldn't be there for her. Then I stumbled upon the portrait of my father and my mother. The two of them were the greatest king and queen that had every ruled this kingdom. The two always worked together side by side. When the two of them ruled this kingdom together, this place has always been the most wonderful and peaceful place.

"Mom, Dad… the two of you were the greatest. I remember when I was younger, I always watched you solve and help the people, the kingdom with their problems, even when it's really difficult… you never showed any worry nor fear. You were always calm and before we knew it everything was alright. I've always looked up to you. I even promised to myself that I would rule this kingdom like you did. But… but now – what am I going to do? The people have a point, this kingdom would probably be better if it was ruled a king and queen again."

"Kristoff and Anna are great and as they say: two heads a better than one, right? But I– I can't… I can't let Anna suffer nor Kristoff. They still have a life to live together as newlyweds not as rulers. I just love them both so much, that's why…" I sighed and thought for a moment on what to do.

"I know Anna's not going to like this but I've already made up my mind."

**Anna's POV**

I was looking around to find Kristoff, I heard someone singing in the stables. Obviously it was Kristoff, no one else that I know sings like that.

"_Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?"_

"Yeah, people will beat you. And curse you and cheat you. Every one of 'em's bad except you."

"Aww, thanks buddy. But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"  


_"That's once again true. For all except you..."_

I knocked on the door to let them know I was there. "Hey, sorry to interrupt the show but can I stay here for a while and talk with you?"

"Anna! Of course you can, sweetie…" Kristoff smiled

"Anna!" Olaf came running toward me and gave me a hug

"Oh! Haha, Hi Olaf, it's great to see you again."

"So what seems to be the matter?" Kristoff said as he fed Sven some carrots and ate some too.

"It's just that, Elsa…"

"Oh… so it's about that…" I just nodded. Kristoff sat beside me and pulled me closer to his side, I rested my head on his shoulder and just sat there in silence.

"I talked to her this morning and tried to convince her to not have an arranged marriage, I tried to think of another way to solve this but I can't. Not with so little time that we have…"

"What do you mean? Anna we still have a lot of time."

"No we don't, my birthday is in three months. That doesn't give us much time at all."

"What are you saying? Three months is more than enough time!" Kristoff smiled widely at me, I just raised an eyebrow with a confused look.

"Why do you say so?"

"Well, the two of us fell in love with each other less than a week. We followed her advice to not get married right away and we waited for years, and each passing day, we just fell in love more and more with each other. Now who's to say it won't happen to Elsa, too? Anna, just believe in her like you did before… she'll come around. She's your sister after all as long as you don't lose your faith in her."

"Okay…" I nodded to Kristoff

I remembered that day, when I first saw her lose control of her powers. I searched and looked for her everywhere… when I found her she was a completely different person yet the Elsa I knew was still there. Even when she struck my heart with her powers, I never lost faith in her. I still believed she can change and save Arendelle… and she did, with the power of true love from a sister. Now she just has to save Arendelle again with love, not from a sister nor any family, but from a true love of a lover. She doesn't need a lot of time to know true love, I know I didn't.

The next morning, they were all gathered to the throne room by Queen Elsa, who is to make an important announcement that will hold the future of Arendelle. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven entered the room to see Elsa standing before them with a serious and determined look on her face.

"What is this all about Elsa?" asked Anna, though she probably knew already what it is but the real question on her mind is: _which decision?_

Elsa took a deep breath and without any hesitation said "As you all know, the villagers have been talking about the future of Arendelle ever since Anna and Kristoff got married. They've been saying that a king and queen must rule Arendelle for it to become a better kingdom. And that king and queen is you, Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle. I know that both of you don't want to rule this kingdom, and I don't think that the Crackletons aren't going to do any better in this kingdom. I have come to a decision to choose the arranged marriage."

"Wha- ELSA! Y-you can't… please" Anna cried, pleading to her sister to reconsider

"I'm sorry Anna but I have already made up my mind and my decision is final…"

**Author's Note:**

**Hi to all my readers and I sincerely apologize if I haven't been able to update very quickly. I was so busy with school and other stuff so I couldn't write as often as I would like to. I promise that the next chapter won't take another month to update.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The future husband-to-be is?

Chapter 6 - The future husband-to-be is?!

A busy day in Arendelle, the queen was looking up the eligible bachelors in different kingdoms. It has been two days since she decided to have an arranged marriage but she still hasn't chosen someone to marry. It would seem that most of them aren't good enough to be the new king of Arendelle to Elsa. She decided to take a short break since she has been working too hard in choosing the right person for the task. She went to the castle courtyard where she uses her powers to have fun, relax, and relieve some stress out of her.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"Sigh… what am I going to do now…" I can't believe I still kept on thinking about choosing a husband, when I'm supposed to take a break from that for now. "Well, I guess I better get started…"

I grabbed my gown and stepped on the ground; the courtyard ground was then completely covered with shining ice. I raised my hands towards the fountains and created a frozen arch-like figure and in the middle is a sculpture of Arendelle's royal crest, which is a crocus with three petals and two leaves emblazoned upon a split background. I decorated the pillars with chains rose-shaped ice and covered the trees with frost. And for the finale, I conjured up a lot of ice to my hands and raised them up in the sky, releasing the ice and exploded like fireworks and thousands of shimmering snowflakes fell from the sky. I smiled at the great work I've done, best one so far. I set down my arms and starred at the place without any worry in the problems that I have. I suddenly heard someone clap behind me. I turned around to see who it was.

"Nice work…" she smiled and starred at the courtyard

"Thanks, Anna"

I sat down on the bench to rest after the hard work. Afterwards, Anna sat down beside me. Silence filled the air in the courtyard, we can only heard the wind blowing and the trees rustling. Neither of us talked, nor make a sound that even our breaths were silent.

"Are you still mad at me?" I said and finally broke the silence surrounding us. She just kept quiet and didn't make a sound. I guess she's really mad at me, I mean wouldn't be. Even my parents are probably not happy about my decision.

"Yes…." Anna finally answered

"Oh…" I knew it, but I can't blame her for being angry. I would even be the same if I were in her shoes.

"I just can't accept the fact that you chose to have this… this nonsense!"

"I didn't have any other choice Anna and you know that yourself."

"I know… I know but still-" she was about to cry, I can see the tears in her eyes are about to fall

"I'm sorry Anna" I pulled her and gave her a warm embrace to tell her it'll be okay

Anna finally started to cry, her tears kept on falling from her eyes to the snow-filled ground. The tears mixed with the snow. I just sat there beside her, until she finally calmed down.

"Elsa…"

"What?"

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"No, like I said my decision is final."

"Then at least let me help you."

"Huh? Help me about what?"

"Choosing your future husband of course. I know you've been having trouble choosing one, that's why you came here in the first place, right?"

"Yeah, but why do you want to help me anyway? I thought you're mad at me."

"I still am, but since you're definitely not changing your mind, I might as well help you with this. I'm your sister after all so I'll help you on this one, even though I don't agree with this decision."

"Thanks Anna."

* * *

We went to the office where our father used to work on the paperworks, plans, forms, etc. of the kingdom and now it's where I work.

"So where are the files containing the eligible bachelors?"

"They're on my desk…" I pointed at the mountain of files set on the top of the desk

"Woah! Please tell me these aren't just the files of the bachelors and you mixed them with Arendelle paperworks…" Anna was really shocked to see the mountain of papers on the desk.

"Sorry but apparently it's just that…" I laughed at the look on Anna's face when I told her that

"Sigh… I guess we'd better get started."

I nodded and we started going through the files. We tried to find someone who doesn't have to be perfect but is just right for the position. So far we've gone through and rejected 26 bachelors who are most definitely not right to rule Arendelle. Some were too old, some were too young, and some were suspects of crime too much.

"Ok Elsa how about this one: Nathaniel Lawson, age 25, duke of Highclere. He's quite handsome and a virtuoso in music. He knows how to play almost every musical instrument, and the classical compositions of Beethoven, Mozart, Puccini, and a lot more perfectly. Wow, that's pretty amazing don't you think so Elsa?"

"Yes, but he is also known as 'Emperor Heartbreaker'. He flirts with women, and most of them are from royal or high-class families, then he dates them for one or two weeks and afterwards dumps them. He's obviously not right for the job/"

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Oh! How about this one: Timothy Van Houten, age 27, prince of Nortthumberland. He's great in both athletics and academics. He's won the National Scientist Competition 5 years in a row. He's the champion in the Olympic Tournament in fencing, tennis, soccer, and so on. He's also family-oriented, a bit of a workaholic like someone here I know, and very responsible in his duties as prince."

"Yeah, he's great but he is apparently taking over his own kingdom. It says here that he is next in line for the throne, being the eldest son of course…"

"Oh… he would've been perfect though."

"Yes… sigh… what now? We've looked at all these but we couldn't find the one Arendelle needs."

"I know… sigh…" Anna suddenly spotted a one that we probably missed "Oh, wait, we still have one last bachelor, hopefully he's the one we're looking for… oh my god…"

"Anna…? ANNA!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Future in-laws

Chapter 7 – Future in-laws

Anna opened the folder and suddenly she went silent. She had a shocked or surprised look on her face. Her eyes widen and didn't blink. She just starred at the paper and was frozen stiff. I tried to snap her out of it by waving my hand over her face and moving her shoulders.

"Anna… Anna! Anna! Hello… are you still there? Anna!"

"Huh? What? Elsa what are you doing? You don't have to shout so loud, I can hear you just fine."

"Wha- 'Hear me just fine'?! Anna I've been calling you for minutes… what's gotten into you?"

"Oh sorry, it's just that- well here you'll see for youeself…" she handed me the folder and I took it and read it.

"Hmm, 'Prince Edmund Westerguard'. What about him?"

"Umm hellooo? 'Westerguard' as in Hans Westerguard, which means Prince Edmund here is an older brother of Hans."

"Oh come on Anna, that's probably a coincidence. How can you be so sure?"

"It written there 'homeland: Southern Isles' which is Hans's homeland."

"Oh my god, you're right, Anna…"

"Which means he's also a big NO WAY!"

"Hmm… I not quite sure about that Anna…"

"Huh?! What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it says here that he is the best horseback rider among his brothers. He loves going on adventures and exploring different parts of the world. He loves to learn about things written in books in person so he goes to different countries to study them. He's great in fencing or sword duelling. He's a kind, generous, loyal, honest, and responsible prince. He's the second youngest of the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles, which means he isn't next in line for the throne. Anna, he's the best one we've got!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No way! No matter what that paper says he is still a brother of Hans!"

"Anna, I know that you hate Hans. I also hate him after what he did to us but that doesn't mean that we should hate his family too. Hans only became that way because he felt he was inferior to his older brothers. Just because he is evil doesn't mean his brothers are too. Prince Edmund could be our last hope Anna…"

"Urgh fine, but I'm going to keep a close eye on him until we know for sure we can really trust him. I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I did."

"Thank you Anna."

"Looks like it's settled then. Prince Edmund Westerguard, future king of Arendelle."

The next day, we wrote and sent a letter to the royal family of Southern Isles, to let them know that we accept the proposal of the arranged marriage of Prince Edmund. The following day we received a letter telling that they will come to Arendelle within a week and Prince Edmund will be staying in Arendelle.

* * *

**A week later…**

**Anna's POV**

"Princess Anna… Princess Anna…" said William as he was knocking on the door "Princess Anna, it's time for you to wake up and get ready."

"Yawn… mm-ready for what?" replied the half-asleep princess

"Prince Edmund Westerguard and his family will be arriving today. They will be here in a few hours so you better hurry and get dressed."

"Hhmm okay… haaa… huh? Oh no!" I realized what's happening, I can't believe it's this late already! I hurriedly got off my bed and wore my usual formal green dress. I fixed my hair and washed my face. I ran out of my room to go to Elsa's room.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up early in the morning. I couldn't sleep very well. I wore my royal blue gown that I personally made. I couldn't stop thinking about what will happen today. I'll be meeting with the Westerguards today. I'm nervous and a bit afraid. Will I like him? Is he going to be the right one to be king of Arendelle? Is he different from Hans? I can't help but wonder if I made the right choice of choosing him. Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Elsa, it's me, Anna. May I come in for a minute?"

"Of course."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great.. a little nervous but I'm okay…"

"Don't worry about it. You're the one who picked him so I'm sure it going to be find, and besides, we got your back on this. You aren't alone on this one anymore."

"Thank you Anna"

"Your Highness the royal family of Westerguard has arrived. They are at the lounge waiting for you." Willam said as he knocked on the door.

"Thank you William…"

"Well, looks like it's now or never Elsa. Shall we go?"

I nodded and we got out of my room and straight to my future husband and his family.

We stood in front of the lounge door. My hand was shaking as I held the doorknob. I was obviously nervous about meeting them. I was starting to hesitate s bit but apparently there's no turning back now. I've already made my decision. I shook all the worries and hesitation out of my head as I opened the door. Suddenly a bright light showered the room, which made it hard to see so I closed my eyes for a bit. As the brightness slowly disappeared, the room became clearer. The first thing that I saw was a man standing by the window and looking outside. He turned around and I was able to see his full appearance. He was well built. He had fair skin and auburn hair like Hans but a bit shorter and without the sideburns. His eyes were like shining emerald. He and Hans looked alike but at the same time different in some ways. He came over to me with a beautiful and true gentle smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the Snow Queen of Arendelle." He said as he bowed down

"Y-yes and I as well… you must be Prince Edmund Westerguard, right?"

"Yes I am, Queen Elsa" he replied

"Good morning your royal highness… it is a great pleasure to be here." the queen said as she approached me.

"Yes, and we thank you for choosing our son to be your future husband, Queen Elsa." the king added

"No, really, I'm the one who should be thanking you. And please call me Elsa…"

"Now why don't we all head to the dining room so we can further discuss this while we eat. The chef will be serving his best dishes." Anna showed then leads them to the dining room as they followed.

I was giving them a short tour as we walk our way to the dining room. While they were admiring the paintings and sculptures, Anna silently tapped on my shoulder.

"So what do you think of Prince Edmund here?" she whispered to me

"Umm well… I guess he seems pretty fine to me" I replied

"Hmm I'm still not convinced…"

"Let's just talk about this after we eat."

* * *

We all sat down, ate, and talk which got us to know each other better. The king and queen were surprisingly fun people, very different from their son, Hans. I learned that Henry, the king, was the one who taught all of his sons how to sword fight and to archery. Elizabeth, the queen, surprisingly was the one who taught them how to horseback ride. And Edmund used to spoil Hans a lot when he was a baby no wonder he turned out like a spoiled brat, because he is one. We talked for quite a while and we were never bored with each other. Later, Kristoff and Olaf joined us and they especially liked Olaf. I even froze the courtyard again so we can all go ice skating. I even think that Anna might've liked Edmund a bit or at least no longer think he's like Hans.

"Now, why don't we discuss about your engagement ball…" Henry suggested

"Huh? What engagement ball?"

"Well of course you're supposed to have one. After all, you two are going to get married."

"Yes I understand that but we've only just met today and we're already talking about an engagement ball?"

"I think you should do it Els."

"Why do you say so Anna?"

"Well, it's a great way to tell people about this, and they wouldn't have to worry about issue anymore."

"Hmm, I guess. Fine"

"Great, we'll start preparing—" Elizabeth was suddenly stopped by Henry

"Well it has been so much fun but apparently we have to go…" Henry said as he looked as wife telling her something

"Oh right…" Elizabeth agreed

"Huh? Why I thought that you were going to stay here?"

"Oh no Elsa, darling. Edmund is the only one staying because we still have some important business to attend to back in the Southern Isles." the queen said as she put on her cloak

"But what about the ball?"

"No need to worry Elsa, I'm sure we can handle it by ourselves" Edmund placed his hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry we'll be back before after we finished our work. It gives you and Edmund more time to get each other more." Henry helped his wife get inside the carriage and himself. They both waved goodbye to us as they leave the castle.

"Now… why don't we get started?"

* * *

**A/N**

**That's it for now. I won't be able to write the next chapter for 2 weeks because my exams are coming up. **

**But for a bit of a spoiler: Jack will finally appear again in the next chapter and all future chapters**

**Jack: Finally! I thought you forgot about me. XD**

**Elsa: Yeah. I thought Jack was going to be the one that I was going to choose.**

**Me: XD Don't worry the two of you are still going to end up with each other (otherwise I wouldn't have written Jack/Elsa or Jelsa in this story)**

**Ed: Ouch! That hurts, so now I'm all of a sudden like the bad guy here?**

**Me: Honestly, I don't know about that but I guess I'll just see where it takes me. **

**Jack: Nevermind that, I can't wait for you guys to meet me again. Hope to see you guys soon! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Letter

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Finally , I'm back. Sorry, I've been gone so long. Well this time it's Jack's turn to tell his side of the story. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Letter

**Jack's POV**

Here in the kingdom of Burgess, snow falls almost every single day. It actually became famous because of that. People from all around the world come and visit this place to have fun and relax.

The people are always having fun playing in the snow. The children are going skiing, throwing snowballs at each other, sledding, and making snowmen.

And the king who rules this kingdom is me. My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I have the power to create snow, ice, and frost which is the reason why snow falls every day here and I can also fly or more like ride the wind.

I was at the library, where we usually have our boring meetings and such. I was never really good at these kinds of things, I often fall asleep cause well… it's freakishly BORING. Right now the meeting has ended, and we were just cleaning up a few things. I'm often here because I actually kind of like to read some books especially ones that tell me about my powers and where it came from.

I had these powers ever since I almost died when I fell into the frozen lake. I was trying to save my sister at that time and luckily I did but the ice suddenly cracked below me and I fell. The next thing I knew when I woke up I had these powers to make snow. It's been ten years since then.

I don't often stay here in Burgess because I still have to bring winter to different parts of the world. But recently I found out about a certain queen who has the same powers as me. I received an invitation from them for the wedding of the queen's sister. I went to Arendelle to see if the queen really has the same powers as me.

* * *

_I was flying around the village of Arendelle. I saw the people getting ready for the ball. A lot of banners with the royal crest were set all around the village. I went to the castle, and saw the courtyard where a beautiful lady was standing._

_"Hmm... could she be..." I wondered_

"_William, can you hand me the design for the courtyard please?" the girl said to the butler_

"_Here you are your majesty, the courtyard design for today's event?" _

"_So she's the queen of Arendelle…"_

"_Thank you, by the way is Anna up already? She's supposed to be organizing the church with Kristoff."_

"_I think she is on her way, I have already woken her up before I came here."_

"_Then were could she possibly be? She couldn't have fallen asleep again, could she?" _

"_Do you want me to check up on her again?"_

_Then all of a sudden, a crash coming from the castle. I was startled and turned my head to the castle buildings._

"…_pfft… No, I don't think you need to, since she's obviously wide awake, including the whole castle." She laughed. _

_I felt something warm in my heart, it wasn't painful or anything but it's something I never felt before. Suddenly a girl came running toward her._

"_Huff huff huff… morning Elsa!" _

"_Good morning to you too, Anna. You arrived just in time"_

"_Just in time for what?"_

"_For this!"_

_She pulled her dress up and stepped her foot on the ground and whole floor was covered with ice._

"_No way… so it is true…"_

_She waved her hands over the two fountains and made ice sculptures of a man and a woman who looked just like that strawberry-blonde haired girl. _

"_I guess that's the one who's going to get married…"_

_Then she made an ice arch, that has flower-shaped ice all over. Afterwards, with another step on the ground the stone columns, surrounding the courtyard, were decorated with leaf-shaped frost vines. She waved her hand and made snowmen at the sides. _

"_Woah… she's pretty good…"_

"_Wow, Elsa this is… amazingly cool! And I meant that literally, hahaha."_

"_Haha, thanks, but it's not yet finished, I still have to create a giant snowflake as a sign to open the gates so that the people can come in and begin the wedding"_

"_Wow…You really out did yourself this time"_

"_But of course, anything for my little sister especially on her big day"_

"_Thank you so much Elsa" _

_I started to play around with my powers since I doubt anyone will notice and if anyone did notice they'll just think that the queen made it. I made big beautiful sparkling snowflakes to keep myself from being bored while waiting for the party to start._

"_Oh, wait a minute what are you doing here anyway, Anna?"_

"_Huh? Why I came to see—"_

"_Me? But aren't you supposed to be with Kristoff, organizing the plan for the church and practicing your vows?_

"_OH NO I FORGOT!"_

"_Woah!" I was surprised that I accidentally dropped the one I was making_

"_Wha—"_

"_I gotta go now… see you later, bye!" _

"…_bye… will she be alright?" _

_She spotted the snowflake and picked it up._

"_Is this a snowflake? It's as big as my hand. That's weird I don't remember making one… and the design, it's different from the ones I make… hmm, did I make it unconsciously? My powers are probably just getting stronger again." _

_She hid the snowflake inside her dress and went inside the castle._

"_Great, now what do I do? I whispered to myself_

* * *

_The wedding ceremony has ended and all of the people proceeded to the ballroom. I was tired from all the excitement so I went to rest at the balcony. I suddenly heard someone walking closer so I flew over the roof. It was Queen Elsa. _

"_Huh? She looked kind of sad…" I whispered "Wait—is that my—?_

_She took out the snowflake that I made earlier._

"_I seriously don't remember making this, maybe my powers are growing again. But … if it is growing that means that I'm a danger to everyone… all over again. I mean…. If i probably made this unconsciously who knows what else I made and it could endanger everyone…" _

"_No it isn't, haha" I covered my mouth with my hand, I laughed unconsciously and it probably was a bit loud__._

"_It must have been my imagination."_

"_Well looks like my cover's blown any way…" I jumped off the roof and was floating in front of her_

"_WAAAH!"_

_She was obviously surprised and shocked. I mean who wouldn't be if they just saw a man flying in front of them. She turned around and started to walk away._

"_Hey! Wait a minute…" I grabbed her arm to stop her__.__ "Why are you suddenly walking away?"_

"_Y-you're…" _

"_You were probably just freaked out, weren't you?" I chuckled at her reaction_

"_W-well yeah, sort of… sorry"_

"_Nah, it's alright… it's kind of normal anyway… I mean it's not every day that you see a person flying, right?" _

"_Thanks, what were you doing there anyway?"_

"_I was flying around to look for the snowflake I dropped on the way here, and then I saw you holding it."_

"_Oh, that was yours? Here…" she took the snowflake from her pocket and handed it back to me_

"_Thanks"_

"_You're welcome" _

"_Umm, can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_That snowflake, where did it come from? It's definitely ice, right? But it never melted nor mixed with the snow when I found it…"_

"_Oh, that's because I made it" I smiled at her_

"_Huh?" _

"_Haha, here I'll show you…" I lifted my hand and conjured up a snowflake_

"_Wha—how did you—"_

"_Haha why do you seem so surprised? You have this ability too, right?_

"_I do but it's just that I never met anyone with powers like my own…"_

"_Me too, I—"_

"_Your highness!"_

_The butler from before suddenly came._

"_Yes, William what's the matter?"_

_I couldn't hear what they were talking about very well but it looked like it was really important. She came toward me, it seems that she'll be leaving._

"_I have to go"_

"_It's ok, I come talk to you again some other time, soon" he smiled_

"_Ok bye"_

"_Till we meet again your royal highness" I bowed then laughed since I think it's kind of silly for me to be doing this. She also laughed at me a bit for doing this._

_I flew away and went to catch up with my friends at the ballroom._

* * *

"Hey Jack…" someone grabbed my shoulder and I snapped out of my flashback

I turned around and I saw that Toothiana was the one who grabbed me and behind her was North, Sandy, and Bunnymund. They are my older cousins and they are currently living with me in Burgess. Just to make the introduction short: Toothiana is the Tooth fairy, North is Santa Claus, Sandy is the Sandman, and Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"We were wondering if everything's alright with you…" said Toothiania

"Huh? Of course it is… why do you say so?" I answered

"Well… you've been staring into space very often." said North

"I- I have?"

"Yeah you have. There's obviously some problem you have that you're not telling us, mate" said Bunnymund

They were all worried. I can't believe that even Bunnymund is worried about me. We usually fight each other. Sandy was even making a figure above his head of a thermometer and medicine.

"No, Sandy I'm not sick… probably…"

"Jack, this doesn't have anything to do with a certain queen we met at the ball, does it?" North asked

"WOAH! WHAT?" I was surprised at North's question. He definitely hit a bull's eye on me.

"No way! Really, really, really Jack! Has our little Jackie finally grown up?! Finally your first crush! Oh, I can't wait to have the tooth that contains that memory." Tooth became all of a sudden energetic as if she just swallowed three cups of sugar.

"No! it's not—"

Sandy made sand fireworks and hearts all over the room. North and Bunnymund just laughed very loud at this situation.

"Well congrats on this one Jack!" North said as he strongly shook my hand

I knew I couldn't win this battle over so I just gave up and told.

"Okay, OKAY! Fine, I give up! Just settle down."

They all stand still and kept quiet. Toothiania's eyes were sparkling and obviously couldn't wait any longer. They kept grinning at me, knowing that they've already got me.

"Fine… I- I might have a took… a bit of a… liking to her…"

"Yay!" Toothiana suddenly pounced me

We both fell on the floor. The others laughed at us. I couldn't but laughed with them.

* * *

I went outside to practice my powers and to play with the children of Burgess. I especially often play with my nephew, Prince Jamie and Princess Sophie Bennett though she often plays more with Bunnymund than me. We always play around the village with his friends. Every day I make it snow in Burgess. We would sled racing, and snowball fighting whenever we have the time to do so.

"Wow Jack! That was amazing, come on lets go on a sled again and this time make the hill higher!" said Jamie

"Yeah sure! I-" I saw Baby Tooth flying towards me in a hurry

She was flying around fast as if she want to tell me something urgent

"What is it Baby Tooth?" I asked

She started pointing at the castle. I think North might've sent her here to get me there and tell me an important announcement.

"Jamie!" I called

"What?" Jamie came running toward me

"Sorry, Jamie. I have to go. Apparently, they're calling me… we'll continue this some other time, okay?"

"Fine… I'll just play with the others…" Jamie walked away and to his friends

I quickly flew to the castle library to meet up with the others. I can't help but wonder why they summoned me.

* * *

I landed on the balcony and entered the library.

"Jack, you're here!" Tooth said with a sad face.

All of them wore the same expression but why…

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked

"Jack…" North handed me a letter

I took the letter from him and saw that it has the royal crest of Arendelle.

"It's from Arendelle…"

None of them said a word, nor did Sandy made a sand figure. They were just standing quietly still.

I'm afraid know the contents of piece of paper but even so I still read it. When I saw it, I froze. I stood there silently, holding the letter almost crumpling it in my hands.

"To whom it may concern,

You are cordially invited to the engagement ball of Prince Edmund Westerguard of the Southern Isles and... Queen Elsa of Arendelle..."

I couldn't believe it. I felt as if my heart suddenly stopped and I couldn't breathe properly. I felt a great pain went through my heart as if my heart was going to break. This is the first time that I felt this kind of pain.

"I'm so sorry Jack…" Tooth gave me comforting embrace as my knees fell on the ground.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello to all my readers. Sorry again for making you wait for the update. I'll try to update again next week. Sorry that most of it are flashbacks but I am now working on the next chapter.**

**Jack: HEY! Wait a minute! I finally came back in the scene but I already lost!**

**Elsa: Don't worry about it, the writer will fix this, right?**

**Me: Of course. Jack will still be the hero in this story.**

**Jack: Then why the heck do I look like the loser up there?! I haven't even confessed yet I was already dumped.**

**Elsa: Now, now you really need to control yourself.**

**Jack: How can I?! I'm supposed to be one of the protagonists in this story yet I look like the third wheel here. **

**Elsa & Me: (hit Jack on the head) **

**Jack: OUCH! Why'd you have to do tha—**

**Elsa & Me: JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!**

**Me: Geez, how many times do I have to tell you that you ARE THE PROTAGONIST HERE!**

**Elsa: She already said this one to you for the millionth time IT'S A JELSA FANFIC! When are you going to get it?! Do I have to explain this so even toddlers can understand? Jack + Elsa = Jelsa. DO YOU GET IT NOW?!**

**Jack: (nods in fear) O_O**

**Me & Elsa: (Sigh) Finally…**

**All: See you in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Familiar Face

**A/N**

**Hi everyone. Wow it's been 9 chapters already. I don't know how long will this story take but I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – A familiar face

In the kingdom of Burgess, a young king was sitting in his room and staring at his window. Jack locked himself up in his room for three days. He didn't much as he used to. He didn't even play with the children in the village. He just kept on looking at the window and stared at the moon every night.

The other guardians kept visiting him and tried comforting him, telling him that it'll be alright but Jack still wasn't. He still felt crushed by the letter that was sent from Arendelle about the engagement ball of Prince Edmund Westerguard and Queen Elsa, who Jack realized he was in love with. A young worried prince took a peek at his room to see if he was doing any better.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

Jack has been in his room for days. He hasn't played with me and Soph for a while. It just doesn't feel right. Even the whole village is worried. Everything's not right when Jack isn't around to bring fun around the kingdom. Snow still falls in Burgess but the snow looked like tears to us.

I went to his room and knocked at the door.

"Jack…"

No one answered.

"Jack… please…"

Still silent, it was so quiet that it was suffocating.

"Everyone is worried about you… Sophie is worried and so are Tooth, North, Sandy, and even Bunnymund…"

I couldn't handle the silence anymore, I barged his room to try and knock some sense into him.

"Jack!"

"Jamie… what do you want?"

"What do I want?! Were you even listening to me out there?"

"I—"

"Everyone is worried, Jack… You haven't been yourself lately."

"…"

"You need to snap out of it Jack. You have to remember that you have your friends with you to support you. Remember what you've told me when I was little?"

"What?"

"You told me that 'We'll always be there… And now we'll always be here…" I pointed to Jack's heart

"Hmm, I remember…" Jack finally smiled again after such a long time

"You're the one who taught me to believe even when it seems that you have lost and that the world is covered in darkness, there will always be a light, even if it's small, it will give you hope."

"So?"

"So you have to stop moping around and win her back, duh…"

"I- I don't know Jamie…"

"Hey what ever happened to the Jack Frost that we all know and love? The one who spreads the feelings of fun, joy, and happiness for children to have faith and hope? The one who never ever gives up? Whatever happened to him?"

"Yeah… you're right Jamie." Jack patted my head and ruffled my hair. Jack was finally laughing.

"Hahaha, Jack stop it. You're messing up my hair."

"Haha, what are you talking about? Your hair has always been messy."

"No, it's not. I keep it tidy… sometimes."

"Haha, since when did you became such a girl Jamie?"

"Wha-?! I AM NOT! You're the girl here Jack…"

"Ha? Am not"

"Are too… I'm not the one who locked himself up in his room for day crying like a GIRL."

Bull's eye… I really got him on that one. He couldn't even answer back.

"… well, why don't I prove to you that Jackson Overland Frost is no girl."

"Hmm and how would you do that?"

"Let's go!" Jack pulled my arm and we left his room

"Hey! Where are we going? Jack!"

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jamie was right. I can't sit around and mope forever in that room. I'm Jack Frost and he is not one to give up without a fight.

I carried Jamie as we flew around the castle.

"Hey Jack, where are we going?"

"To the library…"

"Huh? Why there?"

"That's where the others are always at. I have something I need to speak with them for a bit."

"Oh is that so?"

We flew to the highest part of the castle tower. I landed Jamie on the balcony and I opened the door. The guardians were all surprised to see me finally out of my room.

"J- Jack?" said North with a shocked look in his eyes

"Jack!" Tooth came flying towards me and hugged me, more like squeezed me.

"Hey Tooth, it's good to see you too. Hahaha."

Then Baby Tooth came and I welcomed her with open arms and fondled her with care.

"Yeah I know, I miss you too… It's great to see you all again…"

"Yes it is Jack." said North as he placed his hand on my shoulder

"Are you alright now?"

"No, not completely… but I'm feeling a bit better now." I smiled to let them know that I'm going to be just fine

"Well, I guess that's good to hear." said Bunnymund

Sandy nodded telling that he agrees and he's glad that I'm feeling better.

"Jamie really helped me get through and brought me back to my old self."

"Hmm, looks like Jamie's the one who saved you this time…"

"No, not only this time but also during the battle. I wasn't the one who saved him, he was the one who saved me all along." I patted Jamie's head

Jamie smiled widely and his eyes sparkled like a puppy's eyes.

"So what brings you here Jack?" asked North

"What? Isn't seeing my friends aren't good enough?" I said jokingly

"You aren't going to fool us Jack, we know you better than that." said Tooth with a slightly worried look on her face

"So what seems to be the matter?" asked Bunnymund

"Do you guys even have to ask? I know that you all know what this is about…" I replied

"Unfortunately, i think we most probably know…" North said

Sandy made a sand-like figure of a letter and two rings.

"Yeah, it's about that…" I nodded at what Sandy was 'telling' us

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Frankly, I haven't got a slightest clue of what I'm going to do..." I replied

"And?" said Bunnymund

"And I was going to ask you for some advice on this matter since I know you guys have a lot more experience than I have considering you are older and wiser than I am, so you must know about these kinds of things better than I do."

"W- well I don't actually know much about these things, um Bunnymund?" said North

"Wha-? Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Tooth?" Bunnymund was surprised at North's sudden question

"Geez, Jack I don't have much personal experience on this one but for the years that I have gathered teeth, I have seen many of their memories. Memories of their joyful times, birthdays, anniversaries, celebrations, and even some sad ones: fights with a friend or family and even death of a loved one. It means that I have also seen memories that are similar to your case. And from what I have seen they always follow what they feel in their hearts." Tooth said as she pointed at my heart

"But how can I know? I-I'm still new at this kind of thing. How will I know if what I'll do will be the right one?"

"Jack, only you can answer that." Tooth replied

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well isn't sort of sad. I guess I visited in the wrong time…" a woman with a familiar voice came and suddenly barge in.

"Mom!" Jamie shouted as he ran towards the woman and gave her a hug

"Hi there Jamie. My you've grown up." the woman said

"Haha, of course I have."

"It's good to see you all again… hello big brother." she greeted

"E- Emma?!" I was really surprised to see my little sister return home.

"I'm back! Did you guys miss me?" she smiled

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi guys, hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Um, I don't actually know all the other info that the fans of ROTG made. I kind of did a little bit research and I saw that the ROTG fans used the name "Emma" for Jack's sister so I used it, but when I looked at the website of ROTG, Jack's sister is unnamed. So if anyone knows how they got the name "Emma" can you please let me know cause I'm just a really curious person and I love to know more about it.**

**Jack: Hey guys! Bet you didn't expect that one coming. Haha.**

**Elsa: Wow, hi to you all. I hope you haven't forgot about me.**

**Jack: Don't worry, they won't. The people love you, am I right?!**

**Elsa: Well, I guess it's only fair since Jack's been gone for quite a while.**

**Me: Wow, Elsa you're actually pretty calm about this unlike someone we know.**

**Jack: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Me: Well you were pretty stubborn about it.**

**Jack: Was Not.**

**Elsa: See, he's doing it again.**

**Anna: Wow. Cool, Elsa. What is this? Oh, hi everyone.**

**Me: Okay guys time to say bye-bye for now. **

**All: See you in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10 - Former Enemy

Chapter 10 – Former Enemy

**Jack's POV**

"Emma?!"

"I'm back! Did you guys miss me?"

My sister, Emma, suddenly came barging in the library. Everyone was surprised because we all haven't heard from her for a long a time. She was always an adventurous person. She likes to different places in the world and discovers lots of things. She has long brown hair and eyes, and actually looks more like Jamie or is that the other way around? Haha, oh well, those two definitely look alike and Soph must have gotten her looks from her father.

She doesn't have powers like I do but she has characteristics and personalities that a guardian has. And she actually knows how to battle because she's often out on adventures so she knows how to use a sword and bow and arrow. If she ever did have powers, I bet she would make a great guardian.

She is the mother of Jamie and Sophie. She is currently a single mother because her husband died during the war. Jamie was still very little and Sophie was just a newborn baby when their father died so they don't remember much about him.

She actually left Jamie and Sophie in my care, and she used to come home very often. A few months ago, she suddenly stopped coming home but she sometimes sends letters and recently the letters we have been receiving didn't come and we haven't heard from her since, until now.

"Hi big bro! Long time no see, how are you?" Emma said as she was walking towards me and gave me a hug

"Great! How about you? Where the heck have you've been? It has been such a long time since I last saw or heard from you?" I said

"I am so sorry about that. I was so busy. I've been staying with an unknown tribe in an island because my ship crashed. I couldn't contact any of you because they absolutely have no communication to the world neither do they have transportation. It took us a long time to repair the ship that's why I've been gone for so long."

"And let me guess… you actually enjoyed being shipwrecked…" I sarcastically said

"Yes! It was really fun, I learned a lot. I even used the survival skills that I learned."

"Uhuh…" I wasn't really surprised at her answer and neither did the other guardians.

We've already known about her personality so nothing about this is actually new to us.

"Wow mom, can you take me next time with you? You told me last time I couldn't come because I was still small but I've grown up a lot since then, see?" Jamie enthusiastically said as he was showing his mom how tall he's gotten

"Yes, I can see that… hmm, I'll think about it…"

"Really?! Yay! I am going to explore the whole world! Haha" Jamie was laughing and running and jumping around the library

"Haha Jamie slow down or you might trip… so enough about that. What were you guys talking about before I got here anyway? You really seemed depressed and not really fit for guardians." Emma asked

"...umm… well…"

"What's wrong Jack?" Emma asked. She was obviously worried because I couldn't tell her straight away so it was obviously a big problem

"Sigh… Jack if you're not going to tell her then we will…" Bunnymund said

"Geez, to get this over with I am going to get to the point: Jack likes someone but was immediately dumped (indirectly) because she got engaged to someone." Tooth bluntly said

"Uhh… woah…" Emma was shocked and apparently speechless "Is this true Jack?"

I couldn't say anything and just nodded.

"Um, well first off… congratulations in discovering the feeling of love. I always knew you were kind of the late bloomer or you just haven't thought about such things because the children matters to you more…" Emma smirked at Jack

I couldn't help but giggle a bit at her reaction. I knew she would be excited when she found out but I didn't expect it to be this much.

"And secondly, who is this girl anyway?" Emma asked

"Her name is Elsa of Arendelle and she—" I said but was suddenly cut off

"The famous Snow Queen of Arendelle, right?!" Emma said

"Uh, yeah, but how—?"

"Of course, I know her. I've heard a lot about her from the people when I was in one of my adventures. She has the power to control ice just like you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does…"

"Wow, you actually have good taste in picking them big bro." Emma sarcastically said

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing. So what are you planning on doing about it anyway."

"Um, actually that's kind of the reason why I came here in the first place…" I answered

Wait, did she just like totally changed the subject? Oh man, never mind. This is more important than that.

"Oh I see, well I don't think I can help but I think I might know someone who can and you know him too"

"Huh? Who?" I curiously asked

The other guardians also have a puzzled look on their face because none of us know who it will be. I don't think any of us actually know or remember someone like that.

"Who is it Emma?" Tooth asked

Sandy made a question mark on top of his head.

"You guys seriously don't know?"

We all shook our heads.

"Ouch… that's going to hurt him, can't believe you've forgotten about him…"

"So, who the heck is it already?!" Bunnymund demanded

"Who else but the Spirit of Love, silly…" Emma grinned

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"Oh yeah that's a brilliant idea." North said

"Yes it is, why didn't think of that…" Tooth nodded to North then she turned to me "Oh yeah… Jack—"

"WE HATE EACH OTHER!" I screamed

"Wha—? How come?" Emma asked

I crossed my arms and silently sat on the desk. Tooth sighed and turned to Emma and started to explain our situation

"They don't really get along so well. There was one time on Valentine's Day, Cupid was creating his greatest Valentine's Day in Paris and everything was perfect until a certain spirit of mischief…" Tooth turned to me and she was clearly talking about me, "created a huge blizzard for his own entertainment and ruined Cupid's hard work… and ever since then they've been on bad terms with each other…"

"Oh my, tsk tsk… Jack." Emma reacted on Tooth's story

"Hey! It's not entirely my fault! How should I know? I was still acting like a child back then and I was still young! I was an innocent kid who didn't know any better, right?" I pouted like a spoiled brat which made me look kind of silly.

"Uhh… erm"

"So anyways, Cupid's the best choice you've got right now, wait scratch that. Cupid's the **only **choice you've got right now so stop acting like a child and settle this argument like adults." Emma said

"So let's go now. To Cupid's Palace…" North said he called upon his sled and we all went out the balcony to ride it.

I hopped on it and reached my hand to Emma to help her get on.

"Now Jack, when we get there, remember what I've said: like adults, okay?" Emma said as she reached for my hand

"Yeah, yeah…" I said and I pulled her up

Once we were all in the sled, a magic portal appeared and we were immediately transported to Cupid's Palace.

* * *

**In Cupid's Palace—**

"AAAAHHHH" Cupid screamed as he threw a giant metal sculpture of a heart to Jack

"WOAH!" Jack flew up in the air and dodged it

"Tsk, dammit…"

Next Jack created a snow storm which made the furniture float and were coming towards Cupid but he quickly dodged it all, though they almost hit him. Cupid shot flaming heart arrows and shot them at Jack. Jack summoned the ice to shield him from the arrows. Jack made a giant sphere of solid ice and threw it. Cupid made a giant flaming heart which shielded him and melted the ice quickly. And they just kept on fighting and throwing stuff at each other and using their magic against each other.

"Well, this is actually going better than I expected…" North laughed

"Wha—? Aren't you going to stop them?" Emma said

"No, we're kind of used to this by now so we just wait. They will stop eventually anyway when they get tired and run out of energy…" Tooth sat on a sofa which hasn't been destroyed by the two "Why don't you just sit here and rest for a while…"

"B-but…"

"Don't worry about it… see, Bunnymund is already taking a nap…" North pointed to Bunnymund who was sitting in a corner and sleeping.

"Geez…" Emma couldn't do anything about it as she watched the two go on and on in throwing things at each other.

She sat beside Tooth and just waited for the two to get tired and stop. Half an hour has passed and they were still full of energy to fight each other. Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST AND CUPID! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT!" Emma yelled and drew out her sword and used it at them which shocked everyone since they've never seen nor heard Emma this angry.

Jack and Cupid turned into obedient puppies and stopped fighting.

"Wow… she's pretty good…" North smirked

"Well… she is the only one who could ever tame the spirit of mischief so it isn't actually that surprising…" Tooth said

"Haah, now why don't we move to a room that you didn't destroy…" Emma demanded

Cupid nodded and showed them to the door.

"You know, it actually looks better like this…" Jack smirked at Cupid's destroyed office

"Hmm…" Emma glared at Jack telling him to stop and it brought shivers to him

* * *

**Cupid's Castle Dining Room –**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Cupid slammed is fist on the table

"We want you to help Jack about his love problem. After all you're an expert at this since you are Cupid." Emma said

"Tch… no way in million years!" Cupid crossed his arms

"Hahaha" Jack laughed so hard and everyone turned their face to him

"W-what's so funny Jack?" Tooth asked

"Oh sorry about that. I just imagined that in a million years Cupid will be an old man, oh wait he already is old, yet still wears diapers. Pfft HAHAHAHA" Jack was almost crying out of laughing so hard

North and Bunnymund covered their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing.

"Grrr…" Cupid's face turned red because of anger

"Jack!" Emma shouted "Would you just stop it! You need his help so you won't be such a crybaby. If you continue this nonsense, you're the one who's going to wear diapers…"

Jack stopped laughing and actually thought about it. He knows that he really needs his help.

"Sorry…" Jack's expression was serious and Cupid was shocked to see this side of Jack.

Never in a million years did Cupid expect Jack to actually be this way. He used to see the mischievous and rebellious side of him and thought that he would never change but apparently, he was wrong. But what really shocked him is that the thing that changed him was love.

"Haa… fine. I'll do it…" Cupid said

"Y-you… you will?" Jack raised his eyebrow

"What? It's better to get it over with than have my place destroyed. I just got this renovated after all…" Cupid smirked

"W-well… okay then… um, let's get started…" Jack couldn't believe that Cupid actually agreed to help him

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"WAHAHAHAHAHA" Cupid was laughing so hard as Emma explained my situation

"Urgh…" I couldn't do or say anything about it

"I can't believe this… Jack Frost spirit of mischief and guardian of fun was flat out rejected before he even confessed…" Cupid just kept on mocking and laughing at this matter

"Ahem… so we wanted to know if you know anything about Elsa and Edmund about well… um being together. Did you or any of your auroras (they are like Tooth's mini fairies which help her to do her job when she stopped collecting teeth on her own) by any chance umm… you know… made them fall for each other or something?" Tooth asked

"No… if they did… I should have known about it… I haven't been personally sending love to people but I still watch over them…" Cupid replied with a confused look on his face

"Then… w-what about mine? Are you the reason for this…?" I had to ask. Maybe he was just playing a prank on me so he struck me with one of his arrows or something.

"No Jack, you see… um… this is a bit difficult to explain…" Cupid said

"… okay then get on with it…"

"You see Jack love… it's a very complex emotion, it can't be manually controlled even by me. And so there are some rare cases when a person falls in love with another on their own… you see, I don't create love between two people I just build them a bridge to help them because love is already there, they just need to connect. And that's where I come in…"

"I see…" I understood a bit of what he is saying but I still don't get about my situation

"But… but there are, like I said, cases wherein a person builds that bridge by himself without my help…"

"But then what about Elsa and Edmund… how do you know they didn't build it on their own?"

"Jack… I monitor all the love that people have in their hearts. I know about yours too…"

"Huh? Then why—?" Now I'm really confused

"Come on. Let me show you…" Cupid stood up went outside the dining room. Afterwards, he showed us the way.

* * *

We entered a special room in the castle. It was at the highest place of the castle tower. As we entered, we saw many of Cupid's auroras flying around and working. It was as if I were in North's workshop but only a Valentine's Day version. I can see hearts everywhere I look. It's almost really irritating, but I had to bear with it. I was going to make another annoying remark but I didn't because I didn't want Emma to be mad again.

"Well, here it is…" Cupid pointed at a giant heart-shaped screen that shows a map of the world with blinking pink and red lights everywhere.

"Wow, that's pretty cool except for the pink hearts and stuff…" Bunnymund said. I bet he doesn't like pink much either.

"So what is this?" I asked

"This is a screen that monitors the people who are in love, just like the globe that views the kids who believe in you that you have in your place." Cupid replied

He went to the controls and the screen zoomed in a place, and it's…

"This is the place where we are right now…" Cupid pointed at one blinking pink light "And this light is you, Jack Frost…"

"No way… so that's how you know about me…"

"Yes." He typed on the controls again.

It went to another part of the Earth and it's somewhere in Norway, I think.

"This is Arendelle…" Cupid said "As you can see there are a lot of glowing lights… but over here is the Arendelle Castle." He pointed at two red lights "These are Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff but Queen Elsa's light isn't there neither is Prince Edmund which means—"

"Which means that they aren't in love with each other!" I jumped around with joy and relief

"But why are they getting married if they don't love each other?" Tooth asked

I stopped and wondered about that too. The others were also puzzled about this matter.

"Well, looks like there's only one way to find out…" I grinned at them

They all nodded and it seems we all have the same idea.

"We're off to Arendelle!" we all shouted together.

* * *

We went to the sled and said our goodbyes to Cupid and thanked him. Of course I did too. I think our feud might've decreased or at least we're no longer enemies though I don't know why he suddenly agreed or why he changed his mind about this. Oh well but I think we might get along quite well from now on.

"Hey Jack, let's bring Jamie and Sophie with us in this adventure and spend some time with them. This is going to be like a family outing." Emma giggled

"Yeah, okay…" I nodded "We're going back home anyway to pack up our things anyway…"

A portal appeared in front of them and they were going back home…

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi everyone sorry that it's been a while since the last update. I've been so busy with all the school works and other stuff. For the next chapter, I'm working on it but I probably won't be able to update again soon. **

**Jack: Is it just me or is this story a bit slow on progress? I mean, when the heck are we going to get to the romantic part? I know, it's a bit weird for a guy to ask this but this story is all about romance after all. I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of miss Elsa in the story…**

**Elsa: Aww, isn't that a sweet thing of you to say…**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry about that. I kind of realize it too because I originally just wanted it to be 10 chapters but when I just write I couldn't stop because the ideas just kept flowing. Don't worry, for a bit of spoilers: Elsa will be back and there will be some cute moments between them.**

**All: So anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
